De una secretaria guerrera
by mclittlerlouder
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando la dulce y tierna Felicity Smoak lucha contra su jefe por su nuevo puesto de trabajo? ¿Y que le ocurre a esa enfadada Felicity Smoak cuando la confunden con algo que no es? ONE-SHOOT.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Arrow no me pertenece.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Marzo del fandom de "Arrow: Oliver y Felicity" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

**Nota de la autora: **Como todos los seguidores de esta pareja necesitamos, este fic estará situado en la segunda temporada, donde Oliver aun es CEO de la empresa familiar, y donde aun no había tanta tensión como la que hoy nos encontramos. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**De una secretaria guerrera. **

Los tacones de Felicity resonaron por toda la entrada de mi despacho, hasta que llego a él, donde me encontraba yo, sentado de espaldas, esperando la bronca de mi secretaria.

\- Oliver Jonas Queen.- La dureza de la voz de Felicity me hizo sonreír levemente. Tras haberme enfrentado a Malcon, al Conde Vertigo y a mil personajes cien veces más locos que ellos, el enfado inocente de mi compañera me hacía sonreír.- Dimito como tu secretaria y como tu compañera de galas elegantes.

\- Felicity…- Me gire en mi silla quedando frente a ella, escondiendo mi sonrisa tras un semblante serio.

\- No, Felicity no. ¿Sabes cómo me mira la gente cada vez que bajo a hacer una fotocopia o simplemente para ir al baño? Oliver, todo el mundo se piensa que soy una golfa.

\- Pero tú sabes que no lo eres.

\- Vete a explicarles tú, como la chica IT del departamento de tecnología ha ascendido a secretaria personal del CEO de la empresa.- Me levante de la silla, colocándome frente a Felicity, aun intentando aguantar la risa.- Es hasta normal que piensen que nos hemos acostado, y ojalá… esto… quiero decir, ya sabes, estas muy bueno y… yo no debería haber dicho eso, pero la culpa es tuya, que te dedicas a pasearte por mi cara sin camiseta todas las noches y debería callarme ya.

\- Vas mejorando, no hace falta que nadie te interrumpa.- Dije sin poder ya esconder mi amplia sonrisa. Me encantaba verla balbucear.- Y ahora, tranquilízate. Es una cena de empresa. Y te necesito a mi lado. Diggle también irá, y los tres sabemos cuál es nuestra misión allí.

\- ¿La sabemos?- Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

\- Estar unidos por si acaso hay alguna emergencia y tenemos que salir rápidamente.

\- En el momento que me uní al equipo me caíste bien. Cuando me ascendiste a secretaria, deseé matarte pero me aferre a la relación que habíamos ido forjando. Ahora te odio.- El rostro que acompañaban las palabras de Felicity era dulce y con una sonrisa que me hacían entender que todo aquello era una broma. Alargué mi brazo, apoyándolo sobre su hombro.

\- Lo sé.- Le seguí la broma.- Y ahora… ¿podrías traerme un café?

Felicity frunció el ceño, respirando profundamente. Mordió su labio, intentando acallarse, pero su carácter no le dejaba hacerlo.

\- Váyase a la mierda, señor Queen

Y con un gesto nada acostumbrado en mi chica viernes, y esas palabras, se giró, dirección a su escritorio, sin que yo pudiera evitar una carcajada.

.

Diggle y yo esperábamos fuera del coche a que Felicity bajará de su casa. No era la primera vez que habíamos salido juntos, pero esto tenía como una cierta tonalidad a una cita, y me ponía nervioso. Y sabía que Diggle lo notaba.

Me arregle el cuello de la camisa, y tosí levemente, ante la atenta mirada del ex – militar que iba acompañada de una sonrisa socarrona. Gire mi rostro, para clavar mis ojos en los suyos, y mi fruncida de ceño le hizo reír más. Odiaba que me conociera de esta forma.

La puerta del portal de Felicity se cerró llamando nuestra atención, y pudimos ver como la joven se acercaba a nosotros, vestida con un corto y pegado vestido verde. Me quede completamente embobado viendo a aquella maravillosa mujer, hasta que comenzó a hablar con Diggle, haciéndome volver.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- Dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

\- Estamos todos.- Le respondí, y abriéndole la puerta del coche, comenzamos nuestra noche.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Miller, el lugar de celebración de la gala, un centenar de personas estaban esparcidas por el jardín; quizás sólo una decena de ellas fueran a dar algo de dinero para poder salvar algunas de las casas que fueron derribadas tras una gran explosión en los Glades, el resto eran agentes de seguridad, prensa y algún mirón.

Mordí mi labio inferior, aguantando la rabia que aquello me producía, cuando me giré y pude observar como en una pequeña caja acristalada, Felicity echaba un sobre, con lo que supuse que era dinero. Me acerque a ella con sigilo.

\- ¿Qué era eso?- Le pregunte haciendo referencia al acto con el sobre.

\- No soy millonaria, por lo cual no puedo apostar una fortuna para todas las cosas que esta noche sortearan aquí. Pero por suerte, trabajar en Industrias Queen da un buen salario, y ahora que alguien me ha subido de categoría, cobro más, lo que me deja donar algo de dinero para aquellas familias que lo necesitan.

\- Eres muy buena persona, Felicity.

\- Bueno.- Felicity giró su rostro, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.- trabajo con alguien que también lo es.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos más, sin decirnos nada. No nos hacía falta. Con Felicity todo era así de sencillo; una simple mirada y sabía todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Y ella sabía lo que pasaba por la mía. Si todo fuera realmente tan sencillo como ser Oliver Queen y Felicity Smoak…

La tos de una persona ajena a nosotros hizo que nuestros ojos pudieran separarse, aun sin quererlo. Mire al frente y me encontré al dueño del recinto, sonriéndonos amablemente.

\- Oliver Queen, que placer tenerle por aquí.- Dijo apretando mi mano.- ¿Y usted es?

\- Felicity Smoak.- Miller alzó sus cejas en mi dirección, y Felicity continúo hablando ante su gesto.- Trabajo en Industrias Queen, y para su información soy brillante trabajando con ordenadores. Si me disculpan.

Felicity se esfumo de nuestro lado, dirigiéndose dentro de la casa. Respire profundamente, intentando calmarme, y tras una serie de palabras entre Miller y yo, desaparecí buscando a mi compañera.

La encontré en la cocina, abrazada a una copa de champagne y a un bocadito de atún. Sonreí ante aquella imagen y me acerque a ella, quedándome justo en frente. Felicity hizo un mohín infantil antes de que pudiera decirle nada.

\- Ya lo sé. Lo siento.- Dijo en apenas un susurro.- Pero te estaba echando esa mirada de "_hey, mira la rubia que lista, se ha tirado al guapo de Oliver Queen y además se ha ganado un sueldo".- _Felicity imitó la voz de Miller haciéndome reír.- No pude evitarlo.

\- Quieres dejar de preocuparte por lo que dice el resto del mundo y centrarte en que estas aquí, conmigo, por ser excelente en tu trabajo. Yo lo sé. Tú lo sabes. E indirectamente, Starling City también lo sabe.- Mis palabras parecieron hacer entrar en razón a Felicity, y sonreí levemente, cogiéndola por los hombros.

\- La culpa la tienes tú por hacerme ser secretaria.

\- Ya hemos hablando de eso.

\- A Diggle tampoco le gusta su juego de guardaspaldas negro.

\- Y no se queja ni la mitad de lo que te quejas tú.- Ambos sonreímos, sin apartar la vista del otro.

\- La próxima vez que te miren de esa forma cuando se refieran a mí, harás algo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que te relacionen conmigo? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?- Ni yo mismo me reconocía haciendo estas bromas, pero, rayos, Felicity Smoak conseguía todo en mí.

\- No tiene nada de malo, vaya que ya me gustaría.- Felicity paro de hablar, frunciendo el ceño.- Sabías que iba a empezar a hacer esto. Eres horrible. Te voy a denunciar como el peor jefe del mundo. Dentro y fuera.

\- Eh, yo no me avergüenzo de ti, al contrario que tú, que quieres dejar claro que no hay nada entre nosotros.- Dije haciéndome el ofendido.

\- Oliver, para.- dijo evitando una sonrisa.- Sabes perfectamente porqué lo digo.

\- Lo sé.- Aleje todo signo de broma en estas palabras, y le retire un mechón de pelo que intentaba implantarse en mitad de su hermoso rostro.- Y ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué preocuparte. La próxima persona que quiera acercarse a hablar con nosotros sabrá antes que cualquier cosa que eres el mejor técnico de toda la empresa, ¿te parece?- Felicity afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Gracias.

\- Te tengo consentida.

\- Soy tu secretaria favorita.

\- Aunque no me traigas café.

\- Lo hice una vez.

\- No voy a darte las gracias.

\- Deberías.

Ambos sonreímos, sabiendo que en aquella conversación, había mucha más afinidad que la que nosotros podíamos manejar, más cariño del que quisiéramos sentir y mucho miedo por lo que pudiera pasar.

Tragué saliva, intentando ingerir aquellos pensamientos para hacerlos desaparecer. No los quería. No esta noche. Alargué mi brazo, ofreciéndoselo a Felicity.

\- Ya que estamos aquí, vamos a disfrutar. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Felicity afirmó con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, agarró mi brazo, saliendo en dirección al jardín, donde poder pasar una noche como Oliver y Felicity, sin ningún tipo de etiquetas.


End file.
